deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bart Vs Jevil
Who are you rooting for? Bart Jevil The small white dog chewing on a bone over there Who do you think will win? Bart Jevil Copper: Hi! this is a what-if Death Battle! Gold: Who is this? X: A new host the creator Made. Bart vs jevil.png|Thanks To Sharaku Jr. Bart (Cue Legitimate Business) X: I'm not excited for this... Gold: In a world where everyone is a stereotype one Mischievous boy knows how to cause trouble. Y'know I like this kid. Copper: of course you would. He's EXACTLY like you! Gold: Not exactly. He feels regret for his worse actions. I don't. X: That's more evidence for my Gold is insane theory. TBA Jevil (Cue Legend) Copper: All was normal for Kris until one day when he was paired with Susie by dare I say... Fate? Gold: Fate? X: Then when the two were tasked with getting chalk Gold: SUSIE THREATENED TO EAT KRIS' FACE! Copper: wait what? X: ''Yup but after they Get to the closet with everyone's faces still intact the- '''Gold: The floor fell!' (Cue Field of Hopes and Dreams) Copper: And down they fell into the Dark World! X: A place where a psychopathic king would rule the land! Gold: Ok this feels like a campfire story stop it Copper: and a puzzle obsessed duke who speaks in old talk X: But the one who we are talking about today is the one who was locked away Gold: Finally! That Darkner is named Jevil. The former court Jester. Copper: Until The Hand of the Knight appeared and drove him insane. then he was Locked away. X: However he states he was freed while the others locked themselves away Gold: Then that's what you say to the guard in prison! X: No! That's how you get in an insane asylum! Gold: Well F*** You too! (Cue ASGORE) Copper: But anyway Jevil has many powerful abilities! Like the ability to make and throw Card suits! Gold: He throws suits made of cards? X: And the Devilsknife. A fast flying Scythe like projectile. Copper: Made from himself! Gold: Wait a minute if he's the Devilsknife then can he clone himself? X: Well it seems more likely for now that he can create replicas of the devilsknife Copper: He cann also summon... Boxes? Gold: Murder boxes! they have attacks in them! X: But his most annoying ability in my opinion is the carousel. Gold: F*** That attack. It's nearly impossible to dodge! X: Well it does have one flaw. the heads don't deal damage Gold: Wait a minute. Gold leaves the room X: Jevil is also very durable due to casually taking multiple hits from a sword and an axe without any signs of injury Gold: I'm back Copper: Why do you have cards? ''Gold:' To do this! '''Gold starts throwing cards and yelling Jevil's catchphrases' (Cue Sans.) TBA Pre Fight (Cue The Circus) Bart approaches a door Bart: I'm here Jevil: Excellent Excellent! You have the Key? Bart: Yup Bart Uses the Key and a smaller Door appears Bart enters the door Bart: So I'm here what's the game? Jevil: Visitor Visitor! the Game? Bart: Yeah what is it? Jevil: Just a simple Numbers game Bart: Boring! Jevil sends a Devilsknife at Bart who dodges the falling weapon Bart: Ay Caramba! Jevil: Your HP's gone You lose! Bart: Get Bent! FIGHT! (Cue The World Revolving) (Cue Bart Goes Downtown) (Cue Domerune: The Homer Revolving) (Cue Operation Hellfish) Conclusion (Cue Homer's Day) X: Looks Like Jevil didn't have the BART to do anything! OR X: looks like Bart Couldn't Metamorphise a victory! Trivia The ost would be called "Game of Bart" When this battle is finished the Annoying Dog will make cameos The screw attack score would be "Revolving Mischief" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Deltarune vs Simpsons themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:By Superray06 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles